The Experiment
by NatureLvrKittz
Summary: Naruto needs stitches...Gaara notices something and decides to make an experiment. Short story small tech difficultly story repeats i'm sorry for the inconvienence


Naruto sat against a tree, his side bleeding pretty bad. He could see Gaara finishing off the assassins. Gasping from the pain he clutched his side and leaned over a bead of sweat slowly dropping down his face.

"Your hurt?" A surprisingly worried face from Gaara was transfixed on the thick look of crimson blood.

"I think so, I might need stitches I have a kit can you help me into that clearing?" One thing Naruto learned from classes that he actually remembered was to never patch yourself up in the open.

Gaara slung Naruto's arm over his shoulder and took a few struggling steps to a clearing in the trees. Setting Naruto to a laying position he reached into Naruto's bag and brought out some bandages and medication that no doubt the pink girl packed for him. Since all the Tailed-beasts were now gone even Naruto needed a stitching and mending. Slowly Gaara reached for Naruto's sweater zipper and began unzipping him.

"Woe wo wait Gaara what are you doing!?" A embarrassed blonde stuttered.

"I can't stitch you with your big sweater on..." After a blunt look of innocence Naruto helped out to undressing his upper body.

"Does it look bad?"

"Kind of deep, and low but I can stitch it." Gaara carefully started his work and meanwhile Naruto was feeling very uncomphortable with his current thoughts. Gaara wasn't like an average guy besides the fact it seems he can never die, he is very attractive. Naruto has known and been aware of his recent thoughts of guys and thought it is just a teenager thing. So horny as hell that gender doesn't begin to matter though recently Naruto has been thinking of only, guys. He thought a bit about it and decided that he is compostable with whatever he is interested in.

"Stop moving." Naruto stopped and focused more on the stitching, his hands were so warm. He shook his head, stop not the time for these thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?" Gaara's face again curious and innocent.

"No no it's ok I just was thinking of something." A simple nod and Gaara went back to focusing on Naruto's hip and stomach. His one hand laid on Naruto's stomach trying to keep it still despite of his breathing.

Naruto looked away the red crawling up his neck, he wondered if Gaara noticed that his stitching was getting lower. Gaara finished near the hip and stomach started to tug at Naruto's waist line.

"Hey! Stop that Gaara!" Blushing deeply Naruto tried to push Gaara's hand away.

"Naruto stop freaking out, i'm not going to hurt you."

"I can do it!"

"Are you blushing? Your nervous?" Immediately Naruto shut up and looked away.

"No...I just am not used to people touching me...So close." A small smirk and Gaara spoke so reassuringly.

"Don't worry I will watch my hands." Naruto's gut twisted, why did he have to say that so sexually? Ugh.

Slowly Gaara pulled down the waist line to just before Naruto was exposed, the red became a deep maroon on Naruto's face. Naruto could only looks away and think to himself..._"Geese this is so embarrassing I can't believe this."_

Gaara worked carefully slowly pulling the needle through the skin, he was a little weirded out but thought the better of it. Looking up he saw Naruto red and looking away. Why was he so embarrassed? Then a thought hit him, Naruto was looking away because he found this not embarrassing but sensual? He had to try it out, it was just too tempting. Slowly he let his fingers slide a little lower, his pinkie dipping just under the waist line of the orange and black pants. A glance up and his suspicions were getting answers as Naruto was biting his lower lip.

"Am I hurting you Naruto?"

"Ah no, but um...Your hand is...Uh..."

"My hand is what?" Finished with the stitching he slid his fingers down further and Naruto gasped and lunged forwards grabbing Gaara's wrist pulling Gaara forwards towards him.

"Did I do something?" Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, some sort of evil smirk grew again and almost on cue Naruto realized. Before Naruto could move Gaara pinned both his hands above his head.

"Did you relize that everytime I get close to you you go red, then bite your lip. Like something is so distracting and...Tantilizing." _"Oh shit..."_ Was all naruto could think.

Gaara pulled his freehand up and slowly slid it down Naruto's bare chest and abs, watching as the blonde went crimson.

"G-Gaara stop it, please." Leaning down slowly Gaara let his tongue taste the skin on Naruto's collarbone, just below his neck.

"Ugh, G-gaara...oh fuck...d-don't...uhhh" As Gaara nibbled and kissed around his neck and soon he let his hand reach Naruto's hips. Naruto gasped and his stomach instantly rised up and Naruto turned his head up and away. Naruto couldn't do a thing, his body was completely at Gaara's mercy, his heart pounded and he was sure Gaara could hear it. Just before Gaara's hands reached Naruto's he kissed his way down letting go of the boys wrists as he seemed to completely forget he was trying to fight him off in the first place. As Gaara bit at his stomach and hips Naruto let out one more gasp, then...

Naruto watched as the red head got up smirked and motioned for Naruto to get up and hurry. He couldn't believe it, Gaara had him at his mercy in seconds. Then...

"Awe fuck..." Naruto needed a bit of time to release his pent up... "emotions"

Naruto sat against a tree, his side bleeding pretty bad. He could see Gaara finishing off the assassins. Gasping from the pain he clutched his side and leaned over a bead of sweat slowly dropping down his face.

"Your hurt?" A surprisingly worried face from Gaara was transfixed on the thick look of crimson blood.

"I think so, I might need stitches I have a kit can you help me into that clearing?" One thing Naruto learned from classes that he actually remembered was to never patch yourself up in the open.

Gaara slung Naruto's arm over his shoulder and took a few struggling steps to a clearing in the trees. Setting Naruto to a laying position he reached into Naruto's bag and brought out some bandages and medication that no doubt the pink girl packed for him. Since all the Tailed-beasts were now gone even Naruto needed a stitching and mending. Slowly Gaara reached for Naruto's sweater zipper and began unzipping him.

"Woe wo wait Gaara what are you doing!?" A embarrassed blonde stuttered.

"I can't stitch you with your big sweater on..." After a blunt look of innocence Naruto helped out to undressing his upper body.

"Does it look bad?"

"Kind of deep, and low but I can stitch it." Gaara carefully started his work and meanwhile Naruto was feeling very uncomphortable with his current thoughts. Gaara wasn't like an average guy besides the fact it seems he can never die, he is very attractive. Naruto has known and been aware of his recent thoughts of guys and thought it is just a teenager thing. So horny as hell that gender doesn't begin to matter though recently Naruto has been thinking of only, guys. He thought a bit about it and decided that he is compostable with whatever he is interested in.

"Stop moving." Naruto stopped and focused more on the stitching, his hands were so warm. He shook his head, stop not the time for these thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?" Gaara's face again curious and innocent.

"No no it's ok I just was thinking of something." A simple nod and Gaara went back to focusing on Naruto's hip and stomach. His one hand laid on Naruto's stomach trying to keep it still despite of his breathing.

Naruto looked away the red crawling up his neck, he wondered if Gaara noticed that his stitching was getting lower. Gaara finished near the hip and stomach started to tug at Naruto's waist line.

"Hey! Stop that Gaara!" Blushing deeply Naruto tried to push Gaara's hand away.

"Naruto stop freaking out, i'm not going to hurt you."

"I can do it!"

"Are you blushing? Your nervous?" Immediately Naruto shut up and looked away.

"No...I just am not used to people touching me...So close." A small smirk and Gaara spoke so reassuringly.

"Don't worry I will watch my hands." Naruto's gut twisted, why did he have to say that so sexually? Ugh.

Slowly Gaara pulled down the waist line to just before Naruto was exposed, the red became a deep maroon on Naruto's face. Naruto could only looks away and think to himself..._"Geese this is so embarrassing I can't believe this."_

Gaara worked carefully slowly pulling the needle through the skin, he was a little weirded out but thought the better of it. Looking up he saw Naruto red and looking away. Why was he so embarrassed? Then a thought hit him, Naruto was looking away because he found this not embarrassing but sensual? He had to try it out, it was just too tempting. Slowly he let his fingers slide a little lower, his pinkie dipping just under the waist line of the orange and black pants. A glance up and his suspicions were getting answers as Naruto was biting his lower lip.

"Am I hurting you Naruto?"

"Ah no, but um...Your hand is...Uh..."

"My hand is what?" Finished with the stitching he slid his fingers down further and Naruto gasped and lunged forwards grabbing Gaara's wrist pulling Gaara forwards towards him.

"Did I do something?" Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes, some sort of evil smirk grew again and almost on cue Naruto realized. Before Naruto could move Gaara pinned both his hands above his head.

"Did you relize that everytime I get close to you you go red, then bite your lip. Like something is so distracting and...Tantilizing." _"Oh shit..."_ Was all naruto could think.

Gaara pulled his freehand up and slowly slid it down Naruto's bare chest and abs, watching as the blonde went crimson.

"G-Gaara stop it, please." Leaning down slowly Gaara let his tongue taste the skin on Naruto's collarbone, just below his neck.

"Ugh, G-gaara...oh fuck...d-don't...uhhh" As Gaara nibbled and kissed around his neck and soon he let his hand reach Naruto's hips. Naruto gasped and his stomach instantly rised up and Naruto turned his head up and away. Naruto couldn't do a thing, his body was completely at Gaara's mercy, his heart pounded and he was sure Gaara could hear it. Just before Gaara's hands reached Naruto's he kissed his way down letting go of the boys wrists as he seemed to completely forget he was trying to fight him off in the first place. As Gaara bit at his stomach and hips Naruto let out one more gasp, then...

Naruto watched as the red head got up smirked and motioned for Naruto to get up and hurry. He couldn't believe it, Gaara had him at his mercy in seconds. Then...

"Awe fuck..." Naruto needed a bit of time to release his pent up... "emotions"


End file.
